Typically, when a user turns on or reboots a computer, one or more factory installed software applications are initialized and automatically begin executing. As a result, the applications pop up windows, toolbars, and/or dialog boxes for use in connection therewith.
Software specifications issued by Microsoft Corporation of Redmond, Wash., in connection with its Windows operating systems require that, when the user first turns on the computer, a "Welcome to Windows" dialog box is the first and only item displayed to the user. Not until the user closes the "Welcome" dialog box are the above-noted windows, toolbars, and dialog boxes permitted to be displayed. As a result, computer manufacturers typically cannot complete the factory installation of software; therefore, the process must be completed by the user after he or she closes the "Welcome to Windows" dialog box. Unfortunately, users, who are usually not aware of the restrictions imposed by Microsoft, must be instructed to take steps to initiate the completion of this process.
Therefore, what is needed is a strategy that guides users to complete the configuration of factory installed software.